Chocolates amargos
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Hazel no soportaba a Reyna, pero una buena charla y chocolates siempre puede hacer cambiar de opinión a cualquiera. Fem-slash. Situado antes que él hijo de neptuno.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chocolates amargos

Hazel no se caracterizaba por ser una chica que odiaba; por el contrario, tendía a perdonar y hasta proteger a aquellos que se habían portado mal con ella; ni siquiera con su madre que por muchos años la trato como una maldición fueron capaz de evitar que ella quisiera salvarla de un destino horrible.

Peto tenía que admitir que Reyna se lo había ganado a pulso.

No la odiaba de _odiar_, o es lo que pensaba una vez se había dado una ducha en los increíbles baños que había en las cohortes- para tener un aspecto tan antiguo esos baños no tenían que envidiar nada a los de los ricos y famosos-el problema radicaba principalmente cuando estaba en pleno entrenamiento y práctica, donde Reyna era la voz mandante y trataba todos como perros.

Aun no entendía cómo era posible que Reyna, logrará hacer que todos dieran su máximo esfuerzo al punto de que no se pudieran mover, luchar contra todos al mismo tiempo-¡Y eso que eran como 40 reclutas recién integrados!-y todo con la frente apenas sudada, cuando normalmente los otros-incluyéndola-terminaban en el suelo prácticamente suplicando misericordia. En un principio le fue que fuera ella quién fuera con los nuevos reclutas y Jason por otro lado se encargará más de cosas aburridas cuando Reyna no estaba ocupada; ahora entendía que era porque ella era una bárbara.

Y era ahí donde sentía que la odiaba como si se tratara de la profesora Leer; incluso cuando estaba tirada en el suelo por el cansancio solía pensar que alguien que aguantara a tanta gente encima y apenas lucir cansada no era humana, ni siquiera un semidiós.

— ¡Es un monstruo! —le reclama a Nico, su hermano; desde que llegaron al mundo mortal aunque no se presentaba a su lado a los entrenamientos y ni siquiera era parte de parte de la vida en Nueva Roma, se reunían siempre en el altar a Plutón donde le contaba su día y se dejaba consolar por él. Aunque normalmente el odio se le iba luego de relajarse, a veces tenía un poco el coraje. Él le mira incómodo.

— Hazel, sé que no estás acostumbrada a este estilo de vida; pero es lo mejor, una vez que te acostumbres podrás ver este lugar como tu nuevo hogar—dice lo más tranquilizador posible, aunque no sea mucho; no se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo pero sabes que no es el mejor con las emociones.

— ¡Pero…—y ahí estaba de nuevo, antes de que pudieras ser capaz de notar lo egoístas que iban a ser tu palabras le iba a reclamar. Ella no entendía porque Nico si podía ir y vagar hacia donde se le diera la gana y luego poder ir con ella; de hecho tenía curiosidad hacia donde iba. Más de una vez deseaba decirle que quería que la incluyera en sus planes en vez de dejarla tirada para que a masacraran y venirla a recoger como si fuera un niño en una guardería. Sin embargo, nunca era capaz de terminar la frase, ¿Cómo iba a pedirle a su hermano, aquel que sin conocerla la trajo de nuevo a la vida para que tuviera una nueva oportunidad; ser tan egoísta como para encima irle a decir que cargara con ella? No podía, no sería capaz de pedirle algo así. No sabe si este está enterado de lo que iba a pedir; pero le mira con una mezcla de consolación y pena.

Y después de ello, el ciclo se repetía; irse a la cama para despertar horas más tarde; desayunar, ir con los asuntos que necesitaran mano de obra, dejar que la exprimieran hasta el cansancio, hablar con su hermano y así sucesivamente.

Para colmo, era incluso peor de lo que ya sonaba. Todos sabían que ella era una hija de Plutón, por excelencia junto con los hijos de Neptuno-aunque allí no había ninguno-traían mala suerte y solo auguraban problemas; por lo cual el número de personas con las que hablaba se reducían a dos: Nico y Jason.

No podía negar que estaba agradecida con él, como hijo de Júpiter y pretor, este poseía respeto, admiración y atención por donde fuera; sin duda un chico como aquel tenía suficientes amigos-y más por hacer-para incluir a una hija del dios de la muerte en su lista, pero eso no pareció importarle cuando se presentó con ella y le dio la bienvenida. No sabía si era porque como hija de un dios poderoso, este necesitaba a alguien que entendiera la carga que era aquello-aunque eran polos totalmente opuestos, mientras reverenciaban a uno al otro lo respetaban con temor; ni que decir que ella no era ni la mitad de poderosa-o sencillamente aun con toda la gloria que tenía no veía la diferencia de clases que los separaban; Jason sencillamente era Jason, un chico agradable sin importar que.

En realidad no le cabía en la cabeza como alguien así de considerado era amigo de Reyna; aun si era posible asumir que podían ser compañeros sin necesidad de confraternizar, ya sabía suficiente de chismes como para saber que ellos se llevaban bien antes de que esta fuera ascendida.

— En serio, ¿No te es difícil trabajar con ella? —Pregunta Hazel una ocasión, se encontraban en una de las mesas de la cohorte y como siempre se hallaba en una totalmente desocupada; exceptuando al rubio que no se dejaba intimidar pro habladurías y cuentos de viejas. Él carraspea un poco.

— Sé que no parece la persona más fácil para llevarse, pero te aseguro que no es tan mala—dice con una voz algo tímida, como si temiera la reacción de la morena. Esta reprime un bufido, sin poderse creer todo lo que dice su amigo. Normalmente no se dejaba guiar por las apariencias; pero cada vez que veía a Reyna o la veía con un semblante totalmente serio y helado, o sonreía con malicia al ver todas las personas que había derrotado; era fácil pensar de la forma que lo hacía, no por nada no era la única.

Esa misma tarde en particular; decidió apartarse un poco del mundo e ir a uno de sus lugares favoritos cerca de las barracas. A ella le encantaba Nueva Roma, pero para ser una ciudad pequeña siempre había gente por todas partes y a veces ella necesitaba aislarse un poco; puede que fuera alguna clase de tonto cliché de los hijos de Plutón. Fue hasta un punto no demasiado lejos de la quinta cohorte, uno que poseía algunas rocas desfiladas cerca del agua y le daba la libertad de recostarse y gozar de la libertad de la naturaleza.

Respira hondamente para luego exhalar; aquel lugar estaba exceptuado de toda contaminación a agente ajeno al ambiente, una de las razones por las que la chica de Nueva Orleans amaba ese lugar. En un segundo se tensa, no estaba muy segura pero juraría que había un ruido demasiado fuerte y sigiloso como para ser de un animalito como una ardilla o un pájaro. Con tacto, agarra el mango de la spartha que traía en su cinturón, sacándola en silencio a tiempo de que un ruido silbante para a su lado; logrando bloquear el impacto de golpe.

Una gran lanza dorada desfila justo en frente de su cuchilla, levanta la mirada para toparse con su dueña casi sin creer que sea ella; Reyna estaba frente a ella sosteniendo el arma con una mirada inquisitiva.

— Se-¡¿Se puede saber porque ha hecho eso?! —reclama inmediatamente, saliendo del shock inicial; ese era su lugar especial y apartado del mundo, nunca se había topado con nadie ahí, y la última persona con la que esperaba toparse era con la que había hecho que tuviera dolores musculares. Enarca las cejas.

— Debería recodar que usted aún está en prueba, ni siquiera un centurión puede hablarle con tanta altivez a una pretor—dice con una voz calmada, al mismo tiempo que suena afilada como una daga, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

— P-Perdone yo…—se atraganta algo nerviosa; ella no era de las que le entraban arrebatos de enojo y mucho menos ser capaz de exaltarse; y justamente ella que no lo hacía venía a hacerlo con la persona menos indicada de toda Nueva Roma; su suerte apestaba.

— Se lo dejare pasar; un soldado romano debe ser fiero siempre que es enfrentado y no es usual que sus superiores ataquen por sorpresa, por lo cual su reacción está totalmente justificada—le explica mientras quita la lanza de oro imperial para situarse al lado de ella; aunque esta estaba parada recostada de una de las piedras mientras que la menor se encontraba sentada a lo indio. Murmura un pequeño "gracias" sin estar segura de si debía hacerlo o no. Unos minutos que parecen eternidad son en los que se escuchaba solo el susurro del pequeño Tiber.

— Te probaba—hablo de repente la puertorriqueña, haciendo que la otra se sobresaltara levemente, haciendo que se le quede mirando sin comprender; esta levanta una ceja— Me preguntaste porque lo hacía, te dije que era porque te probaba—se calla un segundo, donde sin poder asegurarlo, Hazel juraba que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una pequeña sonrisa—en 3 semanas ya has sido capaz de bloquear un ataque sorpresa de mi parte; sin duda eres más fuerte de lo que pareces.

— G-Gracias—dice un poco sonrojada, sin estar segura si era la vergüenza, la sorpresa u otra cosa más. No esperaba ser elogiada por la pretor que ese mismo día había hecho nuevamente que se acostara en el suelo sudando como cerdo; ¿Qué seguía, un semidiós chinocanadiense que pudiera transformarse en un panda?

Seguido de eso, la hija de Bellona se deslizo por la roca hasta sentarse con las piernas extendidas junto a la otra chica, con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte— Dime, ¿Sabes lo que sucedió hace unos meses?

— Si—dice esta vez, más segura de sus palabras y menos expuesta al susto de recibir a su superior con complejo de homicida— Fue la batalla contra el titán Krios por el control de la montaña Tamalpis, el ejército romano gano.

— Si, ganamos, pero fue más que eso—aboga a tiempo que ve hacia su toga; tenía medallas y reconocimiento por ser pretor y por sus propios logros, pero ahora los contemplaba como si hubiera tenido que pagar el máximo precio por ellos— perdimos muchísimos soldados, fue una masacre por ambos bandos; de no ser por Jason…hubieran arrasado con nuestro ejército.

— Oh—exclama la segunda, sin saber muy bien que decir ¿Qué lamentaba las bajas de los que pudieron haber sido sus compañeros? Aun muerta, pudo observar los elíseos en algunas ocasiones; era el lugar más bello que se pudiera imaginar multiplicado por cien; todos los soldados fueron allí y sinceramente sabía que no tenían nada que envidiarle a los vivos.

— Es por eso que Jason y yo decidimos enfocarnos en lo que se nos da mejor; él es hijo de Júpiter, rey supremo y líder nato, es por ello que él se concentra en las tareas donde se necesita su determinación para poder hacer de nuestro campamento un lugar mejor y eficiente; yo como hija de Bellona soy una guerrera nata, así que luego de la guerra decidimos que yo entrenaría a los nuevos reclutas de ahora en adelante, ha tiempo que entrenara con los veteranos y con cualquiera que necesite medir sus fuerzas—hablo con una voz decidida y fuerte, como si estuviera lista para enfrentarse a cualquiera que decidiera salir de golpe. Poco después, frunció el ceño en un gesto que parecía casi doloroso—debo poner todo mi cuerpo en ello para eso; los enemigos no tienen piedad, necesitan enfrentarse a lo peor para estar listos cuando llegue y ser capaces de contrarrestarlo.

Fue entonces, que con una sorprendida Hazel, le tuvo un nuevo respeto a Reyna. Ella siempre pensó que era tradición que un pretor tuviera que entrenar a los novatos y que esta se aprovechaba de ellos para casi mutilarlos, ni siquiera estaba enterada que los veteranos-y cualquiera prácticamente-luchaban con ella para mantenerse en forma; mucho menos sabía que ella decidió tomar la responsabilidad de los nuevos guerreros de Nueva Roma para que así estos pudieran prosperar en batalla, incluso si esta terminaba agotada por el trabajo extra a tiempo que cumplía con sus funciones normales de pretor.

Y fue al ver ese gesto, ese ceño fruncido que escondía un dolor y culpa que solo pudo ver por saber lo que se siente que lo supo. Reyna se culpaba por las muertes de la guerra titán, probablemente pensaba que si hubiera peleado mejor, o que si hubiera hecho que los demás entrenaran más; estos podían haber sobrevivido en vez de manchar de carmesí el campo de batalla, así como sus propias manos.

Hazel apenas era capaz de vivir consigo misma por las pocas muertes debido a su maldición, sabía que si ella tuviera la responsabilidad de la pretor y de paso tuviera que cargar con aquellas culpas se derrumbaría en menos de un día. Pero ahí estaba, sentada aguantando todo lo que debía sentir sin ni siquiera derrabar lágrimas; demostrando una fuerza de carácter que nunca creyó posible.

Sin darse cuenta, esos sentimientos de enojo y coraje que tenía por ella se disiparon al instante, empezando a sentir una admiración y una fascinación que nunca había sentido por nadie.

— ¿Eh? —se sorprendió al sentir un peso extra sobre sus rodillas; al ver Reyna le había tendido un pequeño paquete cuadrado, mirándole con total extrañeza porque la misma no reaccionaba. Sintió como se enrojecían sus mejillas; buen inició como admiradora, quedarse en la nada y pronunciar una bobería como sino estuviera en este mundo.

— Jason me comento que te gustaban, compre una caja hace un rato y pensé que quizás querrías alguno—explica observándola aun con rareza, quizás pensando que tendría que hablar con lentitud porque la portadora de ojos dorados parecía haber olvidado el idioma de repente.

Decidida a no hacer otro ridículo, no se atreve a preguntar y simplemente abre la caja; quedándose pasmada al ver su contenido "_Chocolates amargos_" piensa para sí sin poder creerlo. La primera vez que probó uno fue cortesía de su hermano, que se los había entregado para subirle un poco los ánimos después de todo el exhaustivo entrenamiento que tuvo durante la semana; ella se había quedado encantada con el mismo y desde entonces ya sea en el almuerzo o en cualquier lugar; si pedía chocolate este era chocolate amargo.

Sintiendo aun la mirada de la chica, asiente tratando de rescatar un poco su orgullo— ¡S-Si! Son mis favoritos—toma alguno antes de parecer más extraña de lo que ya es, llevándoselo a la boca. Una sonrisa natural no tarda en mostrarse en sus labios; adoraba el gusto acerbo y poco dulce que este poseía, y este en especial creaba un equilibrio excelente de dulzura y amargura que ella tanto adoraba. Antes de que ella pueda agradecerle, son interrumpidas,

— ¡Reyna, la esperan en el senado para una conferencia! —exclama alguien que no logra identificar, obviamente alguien de rango superior que ahora estaba recuperando el aliento por toda la carrera que debió dar por todo el lugar para hallarla. La mencionada suspira con algo de impaciencia.

— De acuerdo, voy para allá—decía levantándose y dirigiéndose con el chico, su acompañante le observa unos segundos antes de notar que aún tiene la golosina.

— ¡Espera, no te he devuelto tu chocolate! —exclama mientras estaba decidida a pararse para entregarle el paquete; cuando esta se voltea le da una pequeña sonrisa que le quita el aliento y hace que se quede quieta.

— Quédatelos, no me gusta mucho el chocolate amargo—y con esas palabras, se va con el chico para irse hacia el senado con paso rápido y decidido; o quizás solo le pareció lo primero porque sentía como enrojecía hasta las orejas y sus orejas pitaban como si tuviera dentro de sí una tetera hirviendo.

"_A-Acaso ella los habrá comprado para…_" empieza a maquinar en su mente, recogiendo un mechón rebelde de su cabello y tragando en seco; pensando que quizás solo quizás, la romana haya comprado esos chocolates expresamente para ella. Después de unos instantes de gustosa agonía, niega con la cabeza con fuerza "_No, probablemente fue cualquier otra razón_"

Decidida a no poner en control sus sentidos, se sienta nuevamente en contra la piedra degustando los chocolates. Mientras devoraba las piezas de cacao pensaba que Reyna era un poco como aquel dulce; algo áspero y un poco difícil de encontrar gusto, pero que sin duda le fascinaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Wow! ¡Tercer one-shot fem-slash en un día! Sí que me inspiraron las musas.

Vale, realmente no planeaba hacer esto hasta mañana, pero a decir verdad me entraron ganas de escribir esto mientras trataba de dormir y no pude apartar la idea de mi mente.

Como ya he escrito de amor no correspondido, correspondido, algo confundida de sentimientos; decidí probar con un odio que se convierte en algo más, algo que solo lo hace más especial debido a que como saben, es difícil imaginar a nuestra pequeña y adorable Hazel odiando a alguien.

"_¿Qué seguía, un semidiós chinocanadiense que pudiera transformarse en un panda?_" Sip, hice esa broma a posta xD no sé, me pareció cómico el hacer una referencia algo que todavía no había pasado; si ya se, mi humor es raro.

Dejando eso de lado, aunque soy más inclinada al HazelxPiper, debo admitir por rara que sea esta pareja me ha gustado; quizás escriba otro.

En fin, es todo por ahora, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
